EL GATO Y EL RATON
by kazeminami
Summary: Alguna vez haz sentido ese miedo de volver a caer en los brazos de aquel que amaste como a nadie mas en el mundo?


Los nombres y personajes no me pertenecen, mas la historia si, solo los utilizo con fines de entretención.

_cursiva son pensamientos_  
"" énfasis  
\- representan los diálogos

Sin mas espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia :)

* * *

**EL GATO Y EL RATON**

Alguna vez haz sentido ese miedo de volver a caer en los brazos de aquel que amaste como nadie mas en el mundo?

Que pasar a si por caprichos de la vida el se empeñara en estar a tu lado, como "amigos" claro, pero que pasa con ese sentimiento que nace cada que

accidentalmente su piel toca tu piel, que pasa con esas miradas, que pasa con el olor de su perfume en tus ropas después de un profundo abrazo, que pasara si todo pudiera volver a comenzar.

Me prometí tantas vecen no volver a caer en sus brazos, tantas veces que no me dejaría llevar por sus palabras bonitas y sus bromas con doble sentido.

Me prometí a mi misma que seria mas de lo que soy a su lado, pero que pasa si a su lado pierdo toda la fuerza de voluntad, si con solo un mensaje de texto mi corazón se acelerara y mi mente perdiera el rumbo?

Que es para mi, que soy para él, que somos? esa es la pregunta constante en mi mente.

A veces se va por largos periodos y siento un vacío, pero cuando mi corazón decide que ya es hora de superarlo el vuelve e iniciamos una partida nueva de "el gato y el ratón".

A veces pienso que no volverá pasar, pienso que ya lo supere que ya estoy completamente curada de sus palabritas románticas, de sus insinuaciones obviamente sexuales, que ya gire la pagina, que soy alguien diferente, pero luego vasta con una sola salida, una llamada, tal vez una broma de mal gusto que solo yo entiendo y todo se vuelve confuso de nuevo.

Tal vez nuestro lazo es así, tal vez nuestros destinos estén unidos por algo que nadie entiende, que yo no entiendo, tal vez solo deberíamos estar juntos como la vida, como nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas nos lo piden, tal vez sea lo mejor?.

NO! definitivamente no, eso seria imposible, imposible por sus tonterías, por su infantilidad, por su debilidad ante las chicas fáciles, por su hobbie de engañarme, ya es suficiente, esto se termino, para siempre, esta vez es definitivo, no vuelvo a caer ante él, no vuelvo a contestar sus llamadas, sus mensajes, si coincidimos en algún lugar simplemente lo ignorare, hare una vida a parte, una mejor, conocer chicos, tal vez acepte las invitaciones a salir de Taichi, sí, eso seria lo mejor, definitivamente lo mejor.

-Sora.

_Escuche como una voz femenina pronunciaba mi nombre varias veces_.

-Sora te estoy hablando despierta mujer tu teléfono me esta matando.

-Lo siento Mimi, no lo escuche.

_Dije apenada ante la cara molesta de mi compañera de cuarto._

-Esta bien ahora contesta esa cosa del demonio o yo misma lo lanzare desde el 5to piso.

_Todo esto lo había dicho molesta mientras se envolvía con las sabanas y me daba la espalda_.

-Lo siento

_Dije apenada y conteste sin siquiera mirar la pantalla_.

-hola Sora?.

_Mi corazón se detuvo, era ÉL, de nuevo, solo atine a contestar un débil "sí "ante su pregunta._

-A sora llevo llamándote horas, sucedió algo? pensé que no querías contestarme

_Su voz sonaba alegre, radiante, así como el mismo._

-Lo siento anoche Mimi tuvo una de sus fiestas en el departamento y ya sabes como son, nos acotamos muy tarde.

-Ah ya veo, entonces debes estar muy cansada.

_Un minuto de silencio, como si se tomara su tiempo para pensar si continuar o no._

-Bueno quería invitarte a salir, vi que nacieron los bebes pingüino en el zoológico y pensé que quizás querrías verlos, pero si no estas de ánimos esta bien.

_Ahí esta de nuevo, otra de sus invitaciones que seguramente llevaría a algo mas, esta vez NO, estaba decidida, se cortaría este cordón ahora._

-Lo siento Yamatto esta vez no será posible debo limpiar el desorden de la casa.

_JA, así se hace Sora._

-Ya veo entonces tendré que ir con alguien mas a ver la exhibición de halcones.

_Halcones, no había dicho pingüinos?._

-Tal vez Yun quiera ir.

_Yun? por supuesto que no, ella no, de ninguna manera._

-Iré

_Esa fue toda mi respuesta, escuche una peque a risilla del otro lado del teléfono, rayos había sido tan obvia._

-No debías limpiar?.

-Lo hare en otro momento, no me vendría mal algo de aire fresco.

**_MENTI_**

-Esta bien pasare por ti en dos horas esta bien?.

-Esta bien.

_Me maldecía por dentro por haber caído una vez mas en su trampa, como era posible, aish, estaba furiosa conmigo misma por ser tan débil, pero es que la __sola idea de que vaya con alguien mas me enfermaba, me levante de la cama a duras penas, entre a bañarme y arreglarme, los efectos de la noche anterior __estaban presentes en mi, la cabeza se me partía en dos, empezaba a maldecirme por aceptar esta invitación cuando sonó el timbre, sabia que era él, siempre __puntual, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, recostado por el marco de la puerta con sus pantalones oscuros y su chaqueta de cuero, su cabello rubio rebelde y sus __brazos cruzados, hermoso, sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer mi figura y a mi me gusto, sonrió a modo de saludo y ya sabia que seguía, fingir que éramos __solo amigos hasta que el chip hiciera clip._

-Estas muy bonita sora.

-Gracias

_Sonreí por primera vez en el día._

-Nos vamos?.

-Si.

Tome el brazo que me había extendido y salimos del departamento a iniciar nuestro eterno juego donde el era el gato y yo el ratón, un ratón que aun que no lo admitiese le gustaba ser comido, pero esta seria la ultima vez, lo juro, ademes siempre quise ver a los pingüinos o eran águilas? ya no lo recordaba y tampoco importaba, ya estaba con el, bajo el encanto de sus ojos y danzando al ritmo de su voz.

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Bueno se que les debo muuuchas actualizaciones y que hace mucho tiempo no me pasaba por aquí pero han pasado cosas, cambie de carrera en la universidad y ahora sigo una que me toma mucho mas tiempo y claro la inspiración tampoco ayudaba, lo admito, en fin se que este no es mi mejor trabajo pero quise hacer algo corto para ustedes, para recordarles que sigo viva y que empezare a trabajar en los demás fics, también lo hice por que buscando algo que leer encontré muy pocos soratos y el corazón me dolió por ello, así que volveré a escribir para todos los fans del sorato igual que yo.  
Déjenme sus mensajes y gracias por seguir leyendo mis trabajos.


End file.
